If Only For Your Life
by Flarpy Blunderguff
Summary: Sequel to If Only For One Night. What happens after their night together
1. Chapter 1

**"****Oh no no no no no" JJ said as she walked into her kitchen in her bathrobe. "I'm not ready for another kid. Me and Henry are finally on a routined schedule now that Will has left, plus he's only 2 years old. How is he supposed to adjust to so much change at one time? How am I gonna deal with a toddler and a newborn. And-" she was cut off by Derek pulling her into a kiss.**

**"****Hey" whispered softly, cradling her head in his hands. "Calm down we don't even know if there is a baby. Are you on the pill?" he asked. **

**"****No," she cried, "I'm not. I didn't plan having sex this soon Will left like 6 months ago. I wasn't this nor was I prepared for it. Oh my gosh I'm so irresponsible."**

**"****Jayje look at me. hey hey. Look. At. Me." When she finally looked up with tear filled blue orbs, Derek felt his heart brake. "I'm not Will. And I will never leave you. If you are pregnant then I will be with you every step of the way because this is our baby. Okay." **

**JJ nodded "Yeah, okay."**

**They went into the living room and sat on the couch. JJ sat with her legs tucked under her and snuggled into Derek who was just in his boxers and socks. "You know, Derek, if I am pregnant it is all your fault." she joked trying to lightened the mood.**

**"****Oh yeah. Well if I remember correctly you, miss thang, was a willing participant who had no complaints on my performance."**

**"****Well, how do you know that I just didn't tell you of my complaints to let you keep your man pride so you wouldn't become a mitch." **

**"****Okay, JJ are you complaining and what in the world is a mitch." **

**"****Well I guess besides the possibility of me being pregnant, I have no complaints and a mitch is a man bitch," she informed him cheekily. **

**"****You think I'm a man bitch?"**

**"****Of course not. Well, unless, you start to act like one. Are you becoming a man bitch Derek? Do I get to have my own little mitch?" she ask.**

**"****No. And I am terribly sorry if that is what you wanted but you aint gonna get it." "You sure do sound like one."**

**"****Take that back." **

**"****Ummm. Nope."**

**"****Yes"**

**"****Nope" **

**"****Fine then," Derek said before he began to tickle her.**

**"****Derek let me go."**

**"****Nuh un. Take it back first"**

**"****Okay. Okay. You're not a mitch there are you happy." **

**"****Most definitely" grinned cheekily. **

**When they finally settled down something crossed Derek's mind. "Hey where is Henry?" **

**"****Oh he is having a sleepover at his Uncle Matthew's house with his cousins."**

**"****Oh. So what if you are pregnant? What are we gonna do then?"**

**"****Well Rossi owes me a lot of favors so at least both of our jobs are safe."**

**"****Yeah," Derek replied distractedly.**

**"****Okay what's wrong."**

**"****I don't want that to be our only time together. God, JJ I've dreamed of that and more with you since I first met you. And I for one don't just want it to be a one night thing. Do you?"**

**"****No. But you never gave any indication that you wanted anything more with me that just a strong friendship. I mean I called you before I called Emily and Penelope when Henry was sick. Even when Will was still in the picture I called you before him if something was wrong or henry was sick. And thats because I trust you the most out of everyone that I know. I've… I've always had strong feelings for you, but-"**

**"****You thought I was sleeping around with a bunch of random strangers." **

**"****Yeah an- wait what do you mean I thought? Weren't you sleeping with a different girl like every week."**

**"****I did at one point but honestly once I realised how in love I was with you, which was about a year ago, I stopped. I mean of course I've had those nights where I was hurting and went out there and got some. But not nearly as often as you think."**

**"****You love me?" **

**"****Hun?"**

**"****You said that you loved me" **

**"****Well… I… uh… Yeah. Yeah I love you." **

**"****Am I the one that hurt you" JJ asked tearfully.**

**"****Jayje-"**

**"****Because if I am I didn't mean to I swear just tell me what I did and I promise I'll make it up to you. I'l-"**

**"****Jennifer listen to me" he said. Cupping her face in his hands. "You can make it up to me by letting me apart of yours and Henry's life. Will you please let me." **

**" ****Why? Why do you want to be with me when I have a child? You can be with any girl, why me? You're just going to be with me, get tired of me and if I have a baby you'll get tired of me even faster because I'll be fat and I won't lose the weight fast enough for you. And then you'll just leave me and Henry and the baby." **

**"****What makes you think that."**

**"****Because thats what Will did." she yelled.**

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_6 months ago_**

**_JJ walked in to Will packing his stuff. "What… What are you doing Will."_**

**"****_I can't do this anymore." _**

**"****_Do what?" _**

**"****_Well' for starters you. You're not sexy like you used to be. And this parenting thing, I'm not cut out for this cher." _**

**_So your just gonna up and leave" when he didn't answer she continued. _**

**"****_Well what about Henry you're just going to leave him like this?" she said tears flowing down her cheeks silently._**

**"****_Look he's only a year and a half so you can have his name changed to Jareau and it won't be confusing nor is he gonna remember me." he said walking towards the door, but before he completely made it out the door he turned and faced her. _**

**"****_I signed over my rights. They're on the table. I didn't have time for you to be trying to get child support so I figured this would just be easier." And then he was out the door leaving a shell shocked JJ standing there. Heart broken and lost._**

**_End of FLASHBACK_**

**Derek wanted to beat the southern crawfish after hearing how he made JJ feel. Like everyone would leave her after she had a baby or because she wasn't enough for him. She was beautiful and that worthless sleezebag didn't deserve her and he was going to make sure that she knew that. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his. **

**"****Look at me Jennifer." When she refused to look up he used his forefinger and tilted her head up. The tear streaked face that he was met with broke his heart. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs.**

******"****I'm not that sleezebag. He didn't deserve you. You are beautiful and kind and sexy and perfect to me. I will spend the rest of my life proving this to you. And to answer your first question its because I love you and according to my mama love conquers all. And I will be sure to make sure that my love for you conquers the fear you have of letting me love you and of you trusting me. That it conquers all the insecurities that you have because you are the most perfect person I've ever known. Do you hear me. I'm not Will, okay. I. Am. NOT. Will. And I will always love you." He then planted a soft kiss on her lips. **


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month and a half since their night together and Derek had kept his promise and has been spending time with JJ and Henry. Even going as far as to having one on one time with Henry and letting JJ have time to herself and with the girls. Henry was really taking a liking to Derek being around more and loving every minute of having a father figure in his life such Derek, and Derek was enjoying every minute of having little boy to teach how to catch and take to the park and on runs with Clooney.

JJ was awaking early in the morning by a wave of nausea. She looked over Derek to see that the clock read 4:45am. Realizing the feeling wasn't going away she rushed to the bathroom emptying the contents of stomach.

Derek awoke to sounds coming out of the bathroom that was connected to the room. getting up he realized that it was sound of someone vomiting and rushed in.

Feeling some rubbing her back and holding her hair back JJ looked up to see Derek kneeling next to her. When she finished,she rinsed out her mouth and brushed her teeth and leaned into Derek's back.

"You okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. I'm Fine. Thanks. I'm gonna go start some tea for me and coffee for since it looks like I might not be able to have any. Meet downstairs 'k."

"Yeah Okay."

When Derek made it downstairs JJ handed him a cup.

"Soo. What are we going to do?" JJ asked.

"Well I can move in with you and Henry since I practically live here anyway." seeing JJ look uneasy he decided to ask "Do you not want me living with you and Henry and the baby?"

"What?! Of course I do I just…" she trailed off

"You what?" Derek pushed gently.

"I want to start over. You know new house, new bed, new everything. Will lived here and I don't our child's first home to be one that he lived in. But its not you. How could it be you've been nothing but perfect."

"Oh." He leaned over the table and lightly kissed her. "Just had to make sure."

" Come on. Lets take a shower." she said seductively walking away . " I meant together" she continued when she seen that he wasn't moving. Derek quickly got up and followed her to the bathroom.

After they showered, they got ready then as JJ mad breakfast Derek got Henry ready for a day at the daycare.

On their way to the F.B.I. building Derek decided to bring up a conversation they had both been avoiding.

"So when are we going to tell the team."

"I dont know. I mean we can tell them I'm pregnant first and then tell them that you're my baby daddy." she said in a giggle.

"Wow. I never thought I would ever hear you say baby daddy."

"Well you are my baby daddy aren't you"

"Momma's baby daddy's maybe." he joked.

"Don't play. But how about we tell the team after my doctors appointment which is on Saturday by the way."

"I agree."

"But maybe we should tell Hotch he wouldn't mind watching Henry so that we can go together. Plus that gives Jack someone to play with."

"Okay" Derek said pulling into the parking space.

* * *

It was the end of the day and JJ and Derek were going to Hotch's office. Everyone else had gone home for the day.

"Come in" Hotch yelled through the door.

They walked in.

"Is there anything I can do for you two."

"We wanted to tell you that we have been in a romantic relationship for the past 6 weeks and that I might be pregnant."

"Well congratulations. Just don't let it interfere with your work. And if there is anything that you need help with just let me know okay."

"Actually we were wondering if you could watch Henry Saturday and We'll repay the favor next."

"Sure Jack loves Henry and we will we're going to the movies to see this new cartoon film that Jack has been dying to see. I'll pick him up say around 10 "

"Perfect thank you Hotch."

"No problem JJ. See you later."

"Bye Hotch and don't stay too late"

"I won't bye JJ Derek"

"See ya Hotch" Derek said speaking for the first time since entering Hotch's office.

When the were back in the bullpen JJ turned to face Derek

"Thanks for letting me handle everything." JJ said sarcastically

"I'm sorry but you see how well Everything went. You know it wouldn't have gone that smoothly with me talking."

"Yeah youre right."

"See" he said kissing her lightly "Come on we'll pick up Henry and I'll make dinner.

"So take out."

"Anything you want" he said chuckling.


End file.
